


One-shot Handon Special Halloween

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: Many things happened between the end of Malivore and Hope and Landon's new life. After activating the vampire side, at the thought that her boyfriend died, Hope turned off her feelings. but, surprisingly, Landon survived. What they did not expect is that the remaining dark side of their father still inhabited it. This story takes place on Halloween, when this powerful and emotionless couple terrorizes the holiday.
Relationships: Handon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One-shot Handon Special Halloween

If you ask me how the two most powerful supernatural beings that exist were trapped in a ridiculous basement, I wouldn't know how to answer. But if there was one thing I knew, it was that we wouldn't be there much longer.

H: - Let's get out of here today, be prepared.

LA: - How do you intend to do that, if I may ask? 

H: - It's Halloween , I'm absolutely sure that Lizzie is mobilizing the whole school to have a stupid party. Today's guards won't be much of a challenge.

As I said, it was Halloween , and now that Landon and I were literally calling for nothing, it would be the perfect day for school fun. I explained the plan to him and he listened attentively. We didn't have to wait long until I heard voices, two, coming down the hall. I hid out of sight, as agreed, and let Landon do the rest.

LA: - Please, I don't feel well. - And he said starting to smoke .

Now that he was in control of his powers, it was easy to pretend he was about to catch fire. Luckily, the girl bought her performance and, without thinking, ran to help. It was my cue. I was as quick as I could and surrendered, one movement and I would break her neck. The other boy was startled and stepped back.

H: - Go call Lizzie , and tell her to come alone. Ah, be discreet. - Said, before he left running.

LA: - Do you think she will come? 

H: - I'm not sure, but we need it to absorb this barrier spell. Which, by the way, is pretty stupid, anyone enters, but whoever enters does not leave. Ridiculous. I left the girl, I think it was a werewolf, I'm not sure. She was so scared that I was flattered.

LA: - What are we going to do with her? 

H: - I have an idea in mind.

She was so scared that she couldn't speak, it was funny to see her panicking. 

H: - Do you think you can stop shaking, dear? It's getting ridiculous. I'm pretty sure we've seen each other. Do I know, Trixie ? Stefanie ? 

C: - Clarie. - said trembling .

H: - Yes! Clarie. Well, Clarie, today is not a lucky day to be you.

Landon watched with a smile as I went after her, starving. I ate enough to disagree with her and then I gave her my blood.

LA: - Hey, that wasn't in the plan.

H: - Relax, it's my first prank of the night.

We stopped talking when I heard hurried footsteps down the hall, in a short time there was Lizzie at the door.

L: - What did you do ?! - said kind of horrified with the body of Clarie lying on the ground.

H: - I was hungry, don't make that face of astonishment. In fact, I am disappointed. Where's your cinderella costume ?

L: - What do you want? 

LA: - Isn't it obvious? we want to get out of here! So streamline, drain the spell.

L: - No way, I'm not going to release two potential killers.

H: - If I were you, I would hurry. I hate to wait and I'm sure your dad doesn't want me to make you a hybrid because of your incompetence . - Said being in a position to break the girl's neck, still passed out.

L: - You wouldn't do that.

H: - Really? I'm really looking forward to going against you. - Said pressing the neck, a tris to break it.

L: - Okay! I drain, but you'll have to release it first.

LA: - Does she think we are idiots? 

H: - Imagine, she's just making fun. Come on, Lizzie, I'm running out of patience.

She drained the spell in less than 20 seconds. As soon as Landon saw that the spell was over, he took off. Obviously I didn't need to be in a hurry, I had my super speed and I needed to make sure Lizzie didn't ruin our escape. I broke the neck of Clarie as she watched in shock, not know why, it was obvious that I beech it. Before she ran, I pressed her by the throat against the wall and made her drink my blood. 

L: - Hope, please.

H: - Ah, Lizzie, don't worry, it won't hurt at all.

I did a spell to slow your heart until it was difficult to hear, even for beings with super hearing. So I left her lying in the hall while I ran for what would be the most fun night I have ever had. I met Landon at the exit and we flew off to Mystic Falls.

We landed discreetly in a dark alley and walked to the Mystic Grill, the place was noisy, probably a party, and we decided that this would be our first stop. When we entered, Landon me pointed the two waiters and bartenders. He asked me to compel them to leave the bar and meet him outside. I did what he said and when we got to him, he was breaking the chairs of the tables, making small heaps of wood below the tables that had a ballast in the middle. 

LA: - These guys made my work here hell, I think it would be cool to pay tribute to the witches, to their deaths.

I understood at the time what his plan was, I found it diabolical, but exciting at the same time. I compelled the waiters to be quiet and silent at all times, and I quickly tied them up. One in each ballast. When we were done, they were in a panic, their eyes were pure terror, they wanted to talk; shout out; but they couldn't.

H: - Do the honors love.

Landon smiled and, five seconds later, the pyres started to burn. As the tied guys didn't move or talk, whoever passed must have thought what dolls were. When the fire caught up with them and their eyes slowly died away, Landon and I entered the Grill. A once there, I was quick to mesmerize everyone in the place years obey. 

That done, we could focus on the evening's priorities. WE WERE NOT IN FANTASIES! I took a red cape from a girl who tried unsuccessfully to imitate the little hat and Landon stole Darth Vader's fantasy from a nerdy boy. Ready, properly dressed, we went to phase two. Landon went up to the counter and asked everyone to be silent.

H: - Thank you. Right. My boyfriend and I here really want to have fun tonight, but we can't start while I'm hungry. So, let's play a game.

Most didn't understand anything, but when I attacked a guy who was close to me and sucked until he broke his neck, they started to understand the vibe of the moment. Some shouted, others tried to leave, but to no avail. The two thugs at the door were compelled not to let anyone out or in without my permission. The chaotic climate has spread, but not for long.

H: - SILENCE! QUIET!

As expected, everyone obeyed. 

H: - Okay, where did I stop?

LA: - In the game, we stop at the rules of the game. 

H: - Yes, the rules. Well, Landon and I are going to choose the 10 worst costumes of the night, and 5 of the badly dressed ones will be my starter, while the other 5, well, my boyfriend will kill you.

Terrified atmosphere, which was really fun. 

LA: - But we are also going to choose the top 10 that, perhaps, will survive that night.

H: - Exactly. So let's start.

I wanted to say that we really tried to choose the 10 worst, but in the third it was already boring. So, we simply chose another 7 unlucky ones to be eaten and killed. When we finished, the place was a zone. Some survivors were crying like babies, others hid under the s table s and the dead graced the ground with his limbs and blood. Landon did a great job with the knives, I was impressed. 

H: - You look beautiful until you are drenched in blood. - I said kissing him. - Where did you learn to use knives like that? 

LA: - The chef is a nice guy. When he worked here, he taught me a trick or two. - He said with a proud smile.

When we were satisfied, it was time to choose the top 10 costumes for the night. This time we tried, some had been very creative. In short, they were a wild card; a witch; a Batman; and others that, however good they were, were not memorable. We put them in a corner after preparing their surprise while I discussed a slight concern for Landon. 

H: - Don't you think it's strange that no one has come after us yet? 

LA: - A little, but I won't worry about that. If we're lucky, no one will come. The instant he closed his mouth, a commotion at the door.

When I turned around, voila: Dr. Saltzman was trying to get in. He was in a hurry, but when he saw the new bloody decoration of the place he was astonished. I raised my hand for the security guards to release him, but without allowing him to enter. 

A: - Hope! What have you done here? Let me in, we need to talk.

H: - Sorry, but this party is private, is your name on the list? 

A: - List? What list? 

H: - Landon, love, the list please.

Landon took one of the menus and handed it to me. I looked up and down with much mockery and said:

H: - What's your name again ? 

A: - Are you serious? Let me in, we need to talk. - He said forcing the entrance, to no avail.

H: - No name, no entry.

A: - Alaric, Alaric Saltzman ! 

H: - Alaric Saltzan. - I repeated in loud and clear. 

Then, in perfect sync, our 10 best costumers formed a line of people with a table knife close to their throats.

H: - Yeah, I think it's on the list. - Said signaling permission to let him in.

A: - What is it? Why are they about to kill themselves ? 

LA: - Time, come on Ric, can I call you Ric ? Well, they are our security, of course.

H: - We knew that someone would come to upset us before the end of the night, this is just the guarantee that he will not insist.

A: - Hope, please. They are innocent people.

LA: - We know that, and look: we don't care. - He said playfully while I laughed too.

H: - Okay, don't come over and everything is fine. Now tell me, what do we have to talk about? 

A: - You turned a girl into a hybrid, we need your blood to complete the transition.

H: - So, it's full of him at school. 

A: - No, it is not. At least not your blood.

Okay, I was confused by that information. ALWAYS had my blood in the school's stock. Then Landon started laughing, almost laughing. I realized he had something to do with it, but did not know the why until he spoke.

LA: - Well, maybe, just maybe, this is my fault.

H: - What do you mean? 

LA: - After I left the cell, I went to the store and threw his blood away, replace it with rabbit blood; or would it be deer? What did you hunt to supply the school refrigerator ? I thought it would be cool to have and not have a hybrid after our escape.

I looked at him in surprise at the ingenuity of the plan, really brilliant. My boyfriend, in addition to being pretty bloody, had a gifted mind when it came to prank calls. I almost kissed him, but we had to get rid of Dr. Saltzman first. 

H: - Well, I'm sorry. I can not help.

A: - Hope, this bunch of innocent dead isn't enough, do you have to kill the girl too? 

H: - But I already killed her, I broke her neck. - Said gesturing the movement.

Dr. Saltzman started walking slowly towards us. Direct contact used to work, but I wouldn't allow it. I glanced at the humans with the knives and they brought them even closer to the throat.

H: - Better stay still where you are.

A: - Right! Make them stop, I stay where I am.

I looked at them again and postponed the massacre. 

A: - And Lizzie, didn't you really kill her? We found her without a pulse, but she came back.

LA: - Did you kill Lizzie ?! Wow, love, it was unexpected even for you.

H: - Relax. I didn't kill her, I just slowed her heart down. Of course, if I were her I wouldn't die until tomorrow, my blood is still in her system. I just wanted to scare you, to think that your little girl would become the monsters you spent your life hunting and killing, it seemed like a fun thing. Too bad I couldn't see your face. 

Just to clarify, I didn't feel sorry for not killing Lizzie, I didn't change her because it would be hell to share my immortality with someone like her around. Killing her was never the plan. Alaric breathed a little relieved to know that the daughter was not in transition, but I could see her disappointment and anger at the trouble I made. He was too long there, it was time to go.

H: - I don't need your judgment, now that you have your answers, you can go.

A: - I won't leave here until you give me some of your blood.

H: - Oh, aren't you? OK then. Landon , go get Joe. 

Landon looked at me incredulously at the request.

LA: - Really? Are we really going to do that? 

H: - Yes.

He left euphorically towards the kitchen while I waved at Billi Mountain, who left the corner of the bar where he was hiding. He was a guy almost two meters tall; a biker who was unlucky enough to have size. Dr. Saltzman watched his approach confused, so I tried to explain.

H: - This is Billi Mountain, his fantasy was voted the worst of the night. He's fantasized about himself, what fun is that? 

A: - Hope, what are you going to do? 

H: - Ah, I'm only going to show you what happens when you insist on ruining my party.

A: - I wouldn't do that.

H: - It is the second time that they doubt me today, I will guarantee that it will be the last.

In the meantime, Landon returned from the kitchen with Joe, the master knife chef He really brought the most appropriate one. I ordered Billi to lie down on the counter and be silent, despite the size, it was enough.

H: - Do you want to give the command? - I asked Landon.

LA: - Are you kidding? Of course yes!

Then, with a nod and the sound of shouts from Dr. Saltzman and the others at the bar, Joe needed 3 strokes until Landon picked up an ugly head from the floor and said:

LA: - If it doesn't go away, that's what will happen, heads will roll. - He said lifting Billi Mountain's head by his hair. 

Alaric was astonished for a moment, looked at us again and turned around. Before he left, I remembered to count another prank we had done.

H: - Ah, Ric , if I were you I would hurry back to school. Otherwise, the vampire population will be zero tomorrow morning.

A: - What do you mean, what did you do? 

H: - Tell him, Landon.

LA: - When we arrived in the city, we found Kaleb devouring some necks. We didn't want competition on our night of terror, so...

H: - I hypnotized him to quench his hunger at school, with a type of blood that is not in the refrigerator ... it is better to run.

He bolted for the door, but was stopped by security. 

A: - Let me through!

H: - Dr. Saltzman , the next time you come to a halloween party , bring sweets. So we avoid this kind of mischief. - Said showing poor Billi Mountain's head. 

Landon and I laughed a little while he hurried out.

LA: - Do you think he gets there on time? 

H: - I don't know, but I wouldn't worry, Kaleb will stop at dawn.

LA: - How do you know that? 

H: - You can't hunt anything without it here in the morning.

I held up the ring of light that I took from his finger before sending him to school. Landon looked at me surprised and proud of the idea, we smiled at each other and kissed. A real kiss. The reality was that disconnected or not, certain passions cannot be ignored or avoided. When we separated, he said he was hungry for food and he went to the kitchen to get something. While I waited, I released the 10 best costumed people from their suicide positions and compelled all the survivors left in the bar to forget what happened that night. He said that they could only leave after the sun rose, but that they would never forget that it was the best halloween of their lives. When Landon returned, he was carrying a glass of milkshake that I knew was my favorite flavor. Then he took the arm of a girl who was near the counter and cut her wrist with a knife, drew a heart of blood right in the center and handed it to me.

LA: - Explosion of peanut butter with whipped cream on the bottom, with a special Halloween touch.

I smiled and kissed him before attacking the milkshake.

LA: - I was thinking, I think we're done here, don't you think? 

H: - I think, I even compelled them to forget.

LA : - So, how about ending the night by scaring people on the road? You could turn into a wolf and I would do some pyrotechnic effects...

He paused, stepped out of the back of the counter and approached me with that intense, beautiful look, before continuing.

LA: - Then, we could enjoy that you will be without clothes, and that the environment will be well heated and... 

H: - We would end the night in great style, I loved the idea. - said smiling.

So I put the milkshake aside and we kissed before leaving that chaotic and bloody place. Outside, the fire pyres still burned, but the waiters were just pieces of burnt meat and bones. Landon hugged me around the waist and I put my arms around his neck. He spread his wings of fire and we went together to what would be the end of the best halloween of my life.


End file.
